cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Blowhole
Dr. Blowhole is a bottlenose dolphin who first appeared in Dr. Blowhole's Revenge, though it is clear that the Penguins have known him for a long time and the main antagonist of The Penguins of Madagascar, despite being the second most mentioned character throughout the series (the most being Manfredi and Johnson). Originally using the persona, "Flippy", Dr. Blowhole performed tricks at the aquarium in Coney Island. His signature trick was jumping through "The Ring of Fire", which may be what caused the cyborg replacement on his right eye. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Bio The bottle-nosed antagonist of those wretched peng-yoo-ins, Dr. Blowhole has one ambition: REVENGE! Revenge against the dull humans who put him through the ring of fire, revenge against those fli-i-ghtless numbskulls who keep sabotaging his plans, basically....a piles of revenges on top of revenges! Of course, nothing put a bigger smile on his face than seeing his enemies captured and dragged away, so he's turned his ambitions towards one thing....TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! ...yes, he knows it's been done before. But then again, who's going to stop him now that those peng-yoo-ins are out of the picture? Well, there is that huge ghost with the eye patch looming over anything menacingly, but...you know, details. Special Powers *Advanced Intellect *Gymnastic Agility and Flexibility *Cybernetic Eye Implant, allows him to fire optical lazer blasts *Uses a heavily armed moped scooter for mobility on dry land and battle Quotes Intro: *"Behold! I will show you how a true scientist fights!" *"Was that an entrance, or what?" *"I'm so glad you could all bear witness to the defeat you will all soon receive!" *"Please....a dull human like you could never hope to win!" (Random Intro against human opponents) *"Bubbles? Ahhahahaha...you dare insult my intelligence, sponge boy?" (Intro against Spongebob) *"Fire?! I HATE fire! Get that AWAY from me at once!" (Intro against Azula, Ember or Skulker) *"At least you're not a weak, fli-i-ghtless bird like those peng-yoo-ins, but you shall not triumph against me!" (Intro against Black Cuervo) *"No so-called child genius will claim superiority over me this day!" (Intro against Jimmy Neutron) *"If you name's an indication of how well you fight, then this will be a very short tryst indeed...." (Intro against Professor Calamitous) *"Oh look. Secret agents. Or should I say...guinea pigs?" (Intro against Kitty Katswell or Dudley Puppy) *"Oh....you're not very bright, are you?" (Intro against Sheen) *"You're a doctor? Hahahaha! How pathetically quaint!" (Intro against Dr. Hutchison) *"An unidentified life form? How truly quaint!" (Intro against ZIM) *"A weather-controlling girl? How shockingly quaint...!" (Intro against Stormy) *"We both went through trials by fire, but we don't see eye to eye, boy!" (Intro against Zuko) Win Pose: *"Was I not crystal clear? Which part of 'You won't win!' did you not understand?" *"Hahahahaha!! Bipedal simpleton! Be gone!" *"Who's laughing NOW, you sentient towel?" (Win Pose against Spongebob Squarepants) *"I'd Mindjack you....but it looks like television's beaten me to it." (Win Pose against Sheen) *"Inferior scientist. You have LOST!" (Win Pose against Professor Calamitous) *"Consider your foul flames...extinguished!" (Win Pose against Azula, Ember or Skulker) *"I guess I overestimated you. A spy worth her weight would think twice before dying her hair like algae." (Win Pose against Tuesday X) *"Now....let's see what secrets your tiny human cranium is holding...." (Win Pose against Mr. Smith) *"Apparently, one of us in this room does not deserve that doctorate, dear!" (Win Pose against Dr. Hutchison) *"Don't think I'll stop at this world when I'm done, friend. I'm coming for your world next!" (Win Pose against ZIM) *"Regality requires ruthlessness." (Win Pose against Zuko) Victory Screen: *"Flippy....that name is DEAD to me! As will you be, so-o-on!" *"I've met many cunning opponents who I can say were tough foes, worthy adversaries that I could match my wits against. You are not one of them." *"If there is -one- thing I am grateful to those dimwit humans for, it's teaching me how to manuever and dodge with the greatest of ease! Let me sing to you about it while your torture begins!" *"Don't ask me where those absurd pen-gyu-ins are! You should be more concerned with the death ray I will now aim at your face!" *"Please, stop staring at me with those chopsticks! And keep that container of dipping sauce AWAY FROM ME!" (Victory Screen against Kimi) *"Pity I had to end you. Had you not reminded me of that...horrible experience, we could have made some quite beautiful music together!" (Victory Screen against Ember) *"You should give up science. Your habit of not finishing anything has, and will eventually conquer you!" (Victory Screen against Professor Calamitous) *"Bikini Bottom sounds like a wonderful place....to harvest my newest batch of Mindjacked slaves!" (Victory Screen against Spongebob Squarepants) *"My expectations of our confrontation were correct. Considering that you can't even decide on a job with that doctorate of yours, I was expecting far less." (Victory Screen against Dr. Hutchison) *"The nightmares of you being dissected on a cold operating table will become reality. Or at least, would have if I could use a scalpel with these flippers properly!" (Victory Screen against ZIM) *"The revelation that humans can learn to wield the very element that scarred me for life has only hardened my resolve. Humanity must be DESTROYED!" (Victory Screen against Zuko) Miscellaneous: TBA Taunts: TBA Super Brawl Dr. Blowhole appears as a playable character in many of the Super Brawl games. He first appeared in Super Brawl as an unlockable character. He would be unlocked when one has defeated him in the last round of arcade mode. In the other games until Super Brawl 2 he appears as the main villain. When he would use his special attack, a laser would appear out of his segway and shoot forwards. When his bar was full Dr. Blowhole would go into his shield bubble and pound on the ground creating a shockwave. Gallery Dr._Blowhole.png|Dr. Blowhole in The Penguins of Madagascar Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Antagonists Category:Playable Category:Starter Category:Unlockable Category:Male Category:Super Brawl Character Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Category:Animals Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Boss